Fil:Brochy/@comment-5295861-20130201172510/@comment-3442408-20130215213647
Je peux rejoindre cette team hein ? :D Ryder m'a fait de la peine aussi, mais je ne ship définitivement pas le Ryley. Ils sont beaucoup trop semblable ! Par contre pour Jake j'ai été déçue aussi qu'il le fasse passer pour le gars qui ne "veut que baiser". Mais ils se rattrapent quand il dit que c'est pas grave qu'elle veut pas et qu'il la "réconforte". Par contre le baiser c'était ... awkward. Mais Marley j'ai adoré aussi :D Et surtout j'ai "apprécié" le fait qu'elle soit honnête avec Ryder et surtout quand elle dit "tu feras ça pour quelqu'un en vrai un jour, elle sera heureuse" dans ma tête c'était : elle pense pas que c'est à elle Ryder 0 - Jake 30515456847050 :D La réaction d'Emma était prévisible mais je m'attendais à ce que Finn fasse "quelque chose" au lieu d'aller sauter sur Rachel. C'est un peu de sa faute en partie quoi. Sue est énormissime comem toujours :D ("J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu débites à 568450km/h") Bientôt j'espère parce que Will je le supporte plus ... Bizarrement j'ai trouvé le Finchel mignon aussi XD La scène de la fleur est très touchante (Finn est passé en mode "séducteur" ? O_o) et j'aime bien le fait qu'ils se soient entraidés malgré tout ! Brody en gigolo I was on my ass. And now I am again. Je veux vite savoir le pourquoi du comment ! Sur le fait qu'ils se mentent, je me suis dit "ils sont mal barrés dans leur relation" XD (Avec Glee tu sais ... A rajouter dans la chanson d'ailleurs !) Le Artie / Betty j'ai trouvé ça ... moyen. C'est fun mais je sais pas. Ça fait relation pour le *** je sais pas ils sont bizarres XD Mais j'ai hâte de voir si ça va être développé. Le Quinntana était super fun :D Je voudrais bien voir ce qui va se passer entre elles par la suite. Santana est toujours sur Britt" : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHA :D (J'ai pas capté du tout XD). Par contre Santana m'a surprise quand elle va voir Finn & Will. J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous réconforter Will un coup O_o Le Klaine je me suis pas trop intéressée. Kurt enfin n'est plus "un enfant". Par contre j'ai pas aimé Blaine qui fait limite désespéré "C'est un signe c'est un signe" mais que Kurt lui n'est pas trop emballé XD Tina était encore une fois excellente :D J'espère qu'on verra ça ! En somme oui épisode sympa :) Les chansons passent mieux avec la vue : 1) Anything Could Happen (Sérieusement Marley / Melissa était juste superbe. Et le truc de groupe I love it. But where are les chorégraphes ? XD Regarde en arrière plan Chord et Melissa. Ce sont toujours les pires) 2) Just Can't Get Enough / All I Need To Get By. Oui tu as bien lu XD J'aime vraiment ce duo Klaien chanson dans la tête toute la journée mais je me devais de mettre le duo Jarley en deuxième : ils sont trop cuuuuuuuuuuuuute :D C'est un plaisir de te tester, j'adoooore ta fic :D Blaine me gonfle pas ! Il est fun, pas arrogant, ça passe pour le moment !